Iskander Vlad Tepes
Bio Once upon a nightmare, in the lands of Allutheria, there existed a legend older than the Queen of White and Red. Of creatures born from the night itself, they invoked awe, envy and terror. Being formidable in all ways for they were one of the few to possess immortality, something only the gods possessed. The vampires least believed this to be true, not knowing it was impossible to become one of them. It was Helios that sought to rid the lands of these vermin, as they never ceased to knocking upon the door of the gods. The lightgiver was certain that fate would allow this cruelty, to wipe the existence of a species from the face of Ga'leah and so a brutal war had started between the Vampires and Helios till all but one was left alive. Its’ hate for the lightgiver was unrivaled and for all its’ power, which being the eldest of his Kindred, as if fate would not grant it victory but the loathsome god instead. The vampire’s wrath refused to allow him to die, only existing now with being fueled by vengeance, what could it honestly do being a hollow less husk of his former glory. The answer came with feeling of heat sapping away at the cold air, and the sight of a mansion just above a Moore, it was there to the burning ruins the old creature would find a suitable successor for his vengeance. Fate had brought him here and time would not bear its’ cruelty, fifty years before the great war. The year 1950. Time would turn back its’ clock, to the year 1500, the story no longer to the pages of a near extinct species, but to a group of fae. Prideful, ambitious, living in a life of decadence, they were admired themselves envied, as well as feared. They possessed the magic of blood a dark art to be sure that the Tepes family wielded with no fear, either being master craftsman at their art or truly naïve to the power they possessed. Iskander Vlad Tepes would claim he was the master of his magic and not the slave to it, he had shown promise able to manipulate the blood of other creatures and use his own. A magic meant to bring harm and to dominate, young tepes lord was no fool of the implications of blood magic. His family would never be healers, but would be sought after in other ways. There was always use for such a powerful art, and as the family head, it was left to him to teach his brothers and sister. To make sure they too understood what it meant to be Tepes. The family led a prosperous life and their ambitions would be their downfall. Young Tepes Lord hungered for more than his own selfish desires; it was always family for him to succeed as a whole if only he was satisfied. Instead of listening to the whispers of a man, he once respected above all, a friend of the families. Only they too wanted more to gain favor far above nobility and royalty, to reach to the stars themselves. To the gods. Where whispers were reached rumors of a vampires still alive and brewing it was always a laughable rumor. The vampires were all gone, nothing but fairy tales of their existence. However, the Tepes were always questionable due to their excellence in blood magic; one could not help but wonder that gave life to those rumors. Whispered words may never have reached the gods, but to the followers of the lightgiver it did reach. Fear and uncertainty were powerful motivators, as well as ambition. What webs were weaved to bring this story to its’ ultimate conclusion. When dusk came Iskander expected to meet those in greater position in Allutheria, to lend their allegiance to them and give rise to his family’s house. To live in the greater lapse of decadence and luxury to heights he believed they deserved. Someone did come it did not matter who threw the first blow; there was nothing but screams, blood and senseless violence. Iskander had planned to win this battle, to have his family strive. Only what he did not expect the fools that attacked them to be so dedicated they were willing to throw away their lives. To use whatever means necessary, the one thing Iskander could not discard was his family. To that end he sought surrender, only they would not accept it and the entire mansion was set aflame, while the Tepes to their deaths. So was this to be the end of the House of Tepes, of Iskander Vlad Tepes to have the flames consumes his body. Something was happening to iskander, it slipped into his body, his subconscious he was bitter the end came like this. To have the home he loved, cherished set aflame. His dearest kin, his people, slain. The feeling of despair was a loathsome emotion; to welcome death in such a state…it was obvious he did not. Iskander would hear a voice: “You who share the same wrath as I do. The same bitterness and despair. Accept me and I shall grant you life eternal, although you will feel more grief, there shall be no question that you and your family will wreak vengeance upon your enemies.” Iskander made the choice; in fact, he was sure his entire family echoed the same unified decision. Not caring if they made a pact with some fiendish entity, with the last breath of the old Vampire’s life it rebirthed the Tepes family. By doing so long lasting life was granted, by the blood of their former Kin, Fae. For over two thousand years the family remained quiet in Allutheria growing steadily in power, learning their new found abilities. Then the time of the blight came driving them out of hiding…the rumors began anew, that vampires are once again upon the lands of Ga’leah. Would they be the scourge like their predecessors, bring vengeance upon the ones that set them flames in the first place or lend aid to crushing the blight. The story has yet to be written and fate has no idea what lies in store for the House of Tepes and the new children of the night. Relationship Olivia Tepes- Sister Eva- Mate